


Compliments

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Community: 31_days, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke starts to realize how much Casey means for him





	Compliments

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Seven worlds will collide whenever I'm by your side

„You are beautiful.“

Casey smiled.  
„I bet I'm not the first one you tell this.“

Zeke shrugged. Made no sense to deny it.  
„It's the first time that I mean it.“

„Liar. I'm too skinny, I'm too small. And my hair … cut by my mom. So embarrassing.“

Zeke let his finger wander over Casey's body, he felt the slight shivers running through it, Casey's heart beat faster, his breath quickened. He smiled; it was so easy to arouse him; he was still so inexperienced, and so eager to learn. Zeke had never been together with a virgin before; much too complicated; he preferred the quick adventure without any expectations afterward. 

He hadn't been prepared for Casey, the boy with the camera and two amazing blue eyes. It had felt as if seven worlds had collided when he had seen him for the first time, and he had known, having sex with Casey would be like making love.

He bent forward and kissed him.  
„For me you are perfect,“ he said.

**Author's Note:**

> written for 31_days at Livejournal


End file.
